The present invention relates to display systems and structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame structure for holding a plurality of display cases. However, it will be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other like applications.
It is well known that display cases are used to display merchandise for sale at the retail level. Further, it is well known that conventional display cases manufactured by Arizona Case and Allstate Display Case are commonly used by retailers at trade shows, jewelry shows, coin collector shows, baseball card and general sports memorabilia shows, flea markets, to name a few. These types of display cases (FIG. 2) are substantially flat rectangular boxes having a glass door as an upper end or side permitting viewing of the contents contained within the display case and openable to provide access to said contents.
One of the problems frequently confronting retailers at these types of shows is limited table space. That is, a retailer is only given a specific amount of table space upon which to place his/her display cases. Without more tabletop surface area, the retailer is limited in the amount of merchandise he/she can display.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display system that optimally permits viewing of a plurality of display cases while reducing the amount of tabletop surface area required to show the display cases. The present invention provides a new and improved display system for overcoming the above-referenced drawbacks and others.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a new and improved frame structure is provided for holding a plurality of display cases. Each of the plurality of display cases has an upper end and an inner cavity viewable through the upper end. The frame structure is adapted to permit viewing of each of the upper ends of the plurality of display cases.
The frame structure includes a first end wall having first and second ends and a top edge. A second end wall is spaced apart from the first end wall in generally parallel orientation relative to the first end wall. The second end wall has first and second ends and a top edge. A pair of sidewalls extend between the first and second end walls. A first sidewall of the pair of sidewalls is connected at a first end to the first end wall first end and at a second end to the second end wall first end. A second sidewall of the pair of sidewalls is connected at a first end to the first end wall second end and at a second end to the second end wall second end. The end walls and sidewalls define a base cavity adapted to receive an associated base display case. The pair of sidewalls have upper portions that extend a selected distance beyond the top surfaces of the first and second end walls.
A first pair of slide mechanisms is mounted on the upper portions of the pair of sidewalls. A first slide mechanism of the first pair of slide mechanisms is mounted on the first sidewall. A second corresponding slide mechanism of the first pair of slide mechanisms is mounted on the second sidewall.
A first display case support is connected to the first pair of slide mechanisms and is adapted to carry an associated first display case. The first pair of slide mechanisms is capable of slidably moving the first display case support between a first position wherein the carried associated first display case is positioned over the base cavity substantially obstructing viewing into the base cavity and a second position wherein the carried associated display case passes over one of the top edges of the first and second end walls thereby not substantially obstructing viewing into the base cavity.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a display system for holding and viewing one or more display cases is provided.
The display system includes a first sidewall and a second sidewall connected to the first sidewall. The second sidewall is spaced apart from the first sidewall. A first region is disposed between the first and second sidewalls. A first pair of slide members is disposed on the first and second sidewalls for supporting an associated display case within the first region. The slide members are movable for transporting the associated first display case toward a position outside the first region.